you've always been my lover
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: bella and edward have been best friends for ages and now they becomelovers things heat up fast and they find that maybe they should have takenthings slow. M for lemons and PG language :-  not an AH but a little OOC.
1. i've always loved you

I had this sudden Idea and I just had to type it on my new laptop :-)

**Prelouge**

B POV

Edward and I had been best friends for years and while everyone, even our mothers, thought that we'd end up together, it just hasn't happened yet. I love Edward, no, I'm In love with Edward, but every time I try and tell him, I see his perfect face and chicken out. I mean really, how could someone like him love someone like me. It just doesn't seem plausible.

EPOV

Bella, it means _Beautiful_ and by god is she. I wonder how someone like her could even be my friend, someone like her shouldn't be friends with someone like me. And yet it's what I love about her, yes, I'm In love with her and if I could just tell her, then I would shout out to the world that Isabella Swan is mine, but I chicken out every time having doubts, like if she didn't love me back, it would wreck our relationship and I don't know what would be worse, her rejection or losing her forever.

**Chapter 1 I love you **

BPOV

Alice wanted to stay over and because Mrs Cullen and the doc were out of town and my mum doesn't like anyone being alone so Edward is staying the night as well. I'M DOOMED!

Alice walked into my room with one of those looks. "Hey Bella."

"What do you want?" I replied.

"That hurt, why do you think that I came in here just to ask you for something?"

"Because you have that 'please let me have what I want' look."

"Oh well, you're right anyway. So I was wondering if I could crash in Jaspers room?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you would have to share with Edward." She said giving me a 'duh' look.

"Aright Ally, but you owe me big time, ok?"

"THANK YOU BELLA!" She ran up and hugged me.

At dinner I sat next to Alice but in front of me was Edward. He kept staring at me like he was deciding on something and right now I really didn't want to know, but I'd find out later just to make sure it wasn't something really bad.

EPOV

It was at dinner that I decided I would tell Bella how I felt and I would do it tonight. After dinner we watched some movies, I sat next to Bella on the couch because Jasper and Alice sat on the loveseat. Slowly, Bella started to fall asleep and as she did so she would lean on me more and more, I wasn't complaining but I had to be careful she was my best friend's sister.

"Hey, Edward?" Jasper said in a hushed tone. I looked over at him and saw that Alice was also asleep.

"Let's get them up stairs." I said and he nodded. We picked up our girls carrying them up to the rooms we were staying in.

"Oh, Edward hurt her and I'll kill you with my bare hands. Good night." Jasper said as he turned and took my sister into his room, closing the door with his foot. I walked down the hall to Bell's room and placed her on the bed, I had just turned around when she started to cry in her sleep.

"No, don't leave me! No, I love you, please don't leave. Please, Edward, please." She cried out as she turned on the bed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, did she really love me the way I loved her? No, I just misheard her, she didn't say I love you and mean it to me. She started to cough and I realised she was awake

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked

"No, It's ok, I really just had a bad dream but I'm ok now." She smiled at me getting up and grabbing her night clothes, she left the room and I took the opportunity to change myself.

BPOV taking a deep, steadying breath.

I had that dream again, the dream of Edward leaving me. I had to tell him how I felt, it was eating at me and I couldn't take It any longer. I had to tell him even if it meant that I would lose him.

I walked back into my room to see Edward had changed in my absence. and know sitting on my bed. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." I said

"Bella, you can tell me anything, you don't have to ask." He replied, looking me in the eyes and I nearly got lost in (the deep pools of liquid green)his beautiful green eyes.

"Edward, I...I...I was wondering if you had finished your bio project because I'm having trouble with mine." I so chickened out just then and It hurt so much that I couldn't tell him.

"Yes I have." He paused "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me Edward." I said unconsciously leaning towards him, entranced by his deep, masculine voice.

He stood up taking my hands in his and looking deep into my eyes. "Isabella Swan, I'm in love with you." He said softly, and all I saw in his eyes was pure love.

I hadn't realised that I'd started crying till he brushed the tears away with his thumb. "I love you too Edward Cullen, I love you so much." He pulled me into a big hug but it wasn't a friends hug, it was a lovers embrace.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" He asked, I felt his warm, sweet breath caress my neck.

"You never have to ask." He bent down and caught my lips in his. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He loved me, I loved him and right know I wanted him, I needed him.

He pulled away so we could breathe but even then his lips never left my skin, he worked his way down my neck and sucked and nibbled on my collarbone. I moaned and he started to walk me backwards until my legs hit the bed. I panicked. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Edward I can't, not now." I whispered through gasps.

"I'm sorry Bella, I would never do something that you aren't ready for, I promise." He said in a rush but with a sweet smile on his face.

Next day

I woke up to find Edwards arms wrapped around me, so I my back was against his muscular chest. I sighed and rolled over in his arms, burying my face in his chest, trying to go back to sleep for a little bit longer. It was Saturday, so I could do that, I didn't even bother looking at the clock.

"Morning." Edward mumbled. I must have woken him rolling over.

"Yeah, Morning. What time is it?" I asked yawning.

He chuckled beside me. "It's 9:30, sweetie. Don't worry, we don't have to get up for another hour or so." He said, rubbing my back soothing my panic attack at how late we had slept in.

I relaxed back into his arms, breathing in his sweet scent, I smiled as his breathing evened out and we both fell back to sleep, well, at least we tried.

"BELLA! EDWARD! GET UP! RENEE HAS BREAKFAST READY!" Alice called from outside the room.

We both sighed and I tried to roll out of bed but Edward caught me and stopped me, pulling me back to him. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Getting up so I could eat something, unless you want me to stay and end up eating you?"

"Well, we can't have you going hungry now, can we?" he said getting up and pulling me across the bed before kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him and deepening our kiss.

The door opened and no-one other than Jasper walked in, "Dude, breakfast is-" he looked at me, then Edward and did a double take. "I'm going to pretend I never came in here." he said and left.

"I think we need to get down stairs." I said and Edward nodded his head. I took his hand and started to walk out when he jerked me back and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward, put me down." I said but then noticed the great view of his arse I had so I stopped struggling.

"Bella, are you oggaling me arse?" he asked amused.

"I wouldn't say I'm oggaling your drop dead gorgeous butt, I'm more admiring it." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Sweetie, you're the one with the drop dead gorgeous butt." he said slapping my butt in the process.

"Oh My God! I did not just see my brother slap my best friends arse. I did not just see my brother slap my best friends arse. I did not just see my brother slap my best friends arse." Alice said tuning around horrified at what she'd just witnessed. I started to laugh, so Edward put me down. We walked into the kitchen and both Alice and Jasper looked shaken but I didn't really care. Not now that I had Edward and that we both knew each others feelings.

"So, how did you kids sleep last night?" mum asked.

"Good Mrs. Swan" Edward answered with a smile in his voice.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" my mum said turning around and looking straight at Edward

"What?" He asked looking at her with an innocent expression.

"Edward, you only ever call me Mrs. Swan when you're in trouble." My mum said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Edward and I switched rooms." Alice said (with a sheepish look on her small, pixie like face.)looking like see kind of regretted it.

"Oh, so Edward slept with Bella and you with Jasper." my mum said like it was nothing.

"What, you're not worried that we're 17 year olds and we switched rooms?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"Bella, you've been on the pill since you were 15 and Jasper knows where the condoms are in your father and I's room." Alice coughed on her drink as Jasper turned his head not so subtly away from mum.

"Dude," Edward said slightly disgusted, "you deflowered my sister using your dad's rubber?"

"I so never needed to know that." I said quietly.

"Don't dude me, I caught you and my sister this morning." Jasper said and my mum just stared at me.

"Hey, we were just kissing." I said, when I piped up Edward looked at me real strangely.

"You've been on the pill since you were 15?" he asked, his voice was heavily laced with confusion and shock.

"That was your mum's idea" I said, challenging him with my eyes to say more about it.

We all finished eating without any more talk of our sex lives.

"So when are your mum and dad getting back?" I asked as Edward and I lounged on the couch in my room.

"Next month or so, mum will be really happy about us, she's been waiting ever since we were born for us to fall in love." He said burying his face in my hair. I giggled when I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"I think our mums are in cahoots with each other because the day after I told my mum that I was in love with you, your mum suggested I go on the pill."

"So you've been in love with me for two years?"He asked, the question showing in his eyes.

"Yes, why? when did you fall in love with me?" I asked, taking a hold of his hand.

"When we were 10 and I saw you fall over at the beach and I caught you for the first time. I also promised myself from that day on, that if I was near you while you were falling then I would pick you up or catch you." He said in complete honesty.

"And you have you've always been there for me. I love you Edward." I replied softly.

"I love you too, sweet heart." He whispered before softly kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear.

I turned around so I was facing him and kissed him. It was like our first kiss, it started off sweet and full of the love we shared but soon a fire ignited in both of us. I pulled him closer to me, tangling my fingers into his hair. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him complete access. Our tongues battled for dominance as all rational thought left me. I could feel him under me, I wanted him and he wanted me. I was ready, we were probably going too fast for this but we knew each other like we'd been dating for years. Edward moved his hands to my back and tugged on my top, he stopped for a moment, to make sure I was ok with it and I just lifted my hands above my head so he could pull it off of me. Once he threw my top across the room my hands went to the front of his top and I made quick work of it, pushing it off his shoulders. We backed up so we could breathe but even then, Edward never stopped kissing me, he kissed his way down my neck to the top of my breasts, kissing each mound through the lace of my bra.

"KIDS! I'M HOME!" my dad called from downstairs, snapping us out of our lust filled state.

"FUCK!" I said, sliding off Edwards lap and retrieving our shirts. I tossed Edwards at him as I slid mine over my head. I heard my dad's footsteps coming up the stairs when I grabbed a book and sat back on Edwards lap holding the book so we looked like we were both reading it.

"Yo, kids what you doing?" my dad said, bursting in without knocking.

"Reading." I said a bit too fast. My dad looked at me suspiciously, then at Edward.

"My condoms are in the bottom draw in my room if you need." he said nonchalantly and left the room. I was blushing so hard, but not as hard as Edward was sticking into my arse.

"Well, that was interesting." Edward said pulling me back closer to him.

"Interesting is one way to put it." I said with lots of sarcasm, sliding off of him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to get some food, we missed lunch and I'm hungry." I said walking out the door before Edward could react.

Thanks for reading please know that you've read please review I take all comments as long as you tell me what you think.

:-)

And I'd also like to thank my beta Morwenna YAY for my friends willing to beta for me


	2. getting caught my a docter

Sorry last time I forgot a disclaimer in my excitement so I don't own twilight SM does.

Previously

_You would have to share with Edward."  
"Oh, Edward hurt her and I'll kill you with my bare hands. Good night." Jasper said  
. "Isabella Swan, I'm in love with you."  
"Edward, put me down." I said but then noticed the great view of his arse I had so I stopped struggling.  
"Bella, are you oggaling me arse?" he asked amused.  
"I wouldn't say I'm oggaling your drop dead gorgeous butt, I'm more admiring it." I said with a huge grin on my face.  
"Sweetie, you're the one with the drop dead gorgeous butt." he said slapping my butt in the process.  
"Oh My God! I did not just see my brother slap my best friends arse  
"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.  
"Just to get some food, we missed lunch and I'm hungry." I said walking out the door before Edward could react._

**Chapter 2 getting caught by a doctor twice**

BPOV

Waking up next to Edward is one of the best things in my life, and of late it means that I can be closer to him for longer. So yesterday when Alice got a call from her parents saying that they were coming home early my stomach dropped for the first time in my life. I didn't want to see Esme's beautiful face and I don't know why but I didn't even feel guilty about it.

Carlisle POV

Me and Esme had been away for the past three weeks and, even though we were supposed to stay another two months, we both missed our children so we called yesterday to say we would be back today.

Right now we were driving into town to pick up our kids from the swans. When we walked up to the swans door I rang the door bell not to my surprise did my little Alice jump through the door and into my arms

"I MISSED YOU DADDY" she yelled in my ear.

"I missed you too Alice but where is your brother?" I said as she went to hug Esme

"Oh he's still asleep in Bella's room." She said

"I'll go and wake them up" I said walking up the stairs and going down the hall to Bella's room. Now you might think that me being an adult with all my life experience and such would have known to knock before I entered.

BPOV

So here we were again trying to get lost in ourselves when yet again we were interrupted, if is this some kind of sign from god that we should not be together then I'm seriously going to shoot an arch angel. I was about to shout at whoever it was when I realised who it was and where I was.

"umm." I said using Edward as a cover for, my know naked body.

"Well, I'll see you two down stairs soon." Said Carlisle clearing his throat and walking out of my room.

EPOV

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I was just caught lying on top of, my now naked long time best friend by my father. There was going to be hell to pay for this one. Bella and I got dressed in silence before we walked down the stairs. When we stopped in front of my parents Bella turned her face to the floor as I pulled her closer then I would have if we were still just friends.

"How long?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"3 weeks?" I said a little tentatively.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, I could see the poorly hidden hurt in his eyes.

"We wanted to tell you in person" Bella said with tears in her eyes. She was scared and I hated to see her this way.

"Ok, I'm missing something and I want to know now, so can someone please tell me?" Esme asked, clearly confused.

Bella moved out of my arms and, much to my dismay, walked over to my mum. Bella sat next to her before leaning on her shoulder.

BPOV

"Esme, Edward and I, we're not just best friends anymore. We finally told each other our true feelings." I said looking into her eyes. First I saw confusion cloud her (colour) eyes but then they brightened with excitement.

"OH MY GOD!" she said looking at Edward, then to me, then back again. "You finally told each other." she paused, suddenly unhappy "and I wasn't even in the same state."

We laughed together.

"So what brings you here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, we're going to be here for a week before we have to go back and we had planned that we would take Edward and Alice home, but Bella if you want to stay the week then you can." Esme said

"Really? You wouldn't think that I'm intruding, would you?"

"Of course not dear." Esme said with a huge grin on her delicate face.

"Well, then I'll go pack my toiletries." I said running up stairs as fast as I could.

I hadn't heard Edward come up with me but when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me I knew that it could only be one person. I learned back into him, relaxing for a moment before going back to packing my stuff. I didn't need clothes at the Cullen's, I stay over so much that I have a draw of stuff in Edwards room and Alice has a place in her closet full of stuff that she hasn't given me yet.

When I was done Edward grabbed my bag slinging it over his shoulder taking my hand and we went down stairs. Carlisle was talking to mum and dad was watching TV I noticed that Esme wasn't in the room.

"Hey Dad, where's Mum?" Edward asked looking around the room.

"Upstairs with Alice." Carlisle said.

"Well, I'm going to take Bella home."

"Ok Eddie, we'll be home after lunch."

"Ok." Edward said walking me to his Volvo.

We drove to Edwards's house in silence just thinking in our own little bubble.

"A quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." I said thinking about my touch typing lessons.

"Whatever you say love." Edward replied, his voice a little wary and looking a little freaked out.

"It's one of those sentences that has every letter of the alphabet in it." I said matter-of-factly giving him one of those 'duh' looks.

"And what does that have to do with the price of fish in china?" He said glancing at me.

"I'm teaching myself how to touch type." (AN: It's so sad I can't touch type :-( )

We pulled up to the Cullens and I remembered that we would have the next 4 hours to do whatever we wanted.

"Hey Edward I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I said climbing up the stairs to the third floor, I stopped off at Alice's room to get what I needed. I quickly changed and sat on Edwards coach waiting for him to come and check on me.

EPOV

Bella had been up in my room for a while when I really started to worry what if she had fallen again and hurt herself and was calling for me but because I was so far away I couldn't hear. I made the decision to check on her just to make sure she was ok. I walked up the stairs waiting for my ears to pick up her calls. I got to my room and was taken aback by the brunette beauty lying on my bed in nothing but her underwear looking intently at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked me voice slightly husky with desire.

"Waiting." she replied twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

"For what?" I took a step closer.

"For you." She said seductively as she sat up slowly and leaned forward so I got the best view.

My mind was screaming 'what are you waiting for?' so I took the last steps to her and kissed her hard.

BPOV

He kissed me hard, pulling me closer to him deepening the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth early, all I wanted was this that we could share something that we would only ever share with each other and no other.

I moved my hands to take off his shirt tugging on it once and he broke the kiss to take it off but instead of going back to my lips he kissed down my neck until he reached my breasts. He stopped for a moment asking me if he could go further my reply was reaching behind me and undoing my bra letting it fall to the ground. It took him no further encouragement to completely ravage my body he kissed me, licked me, sucked on me like no other could and no other would.

"Bella please let me make love to you." Edward said his voice heavy with lust.

" Edward, I need you take me, please." I moaned as he pulled off my panties. I took the time to remove his clothes so that we were lying in each other's heated arms naked and so ready for what we were about to do.

Edward lined himself up with me when I gave him a panicked glance.

"Edward, I've never done this before." I whispered into his ear.

"Nether have I love, I'll make it quick." he said slowly pushing into me letting me adjust to his size and I could tell that he was big. He stopped when he came to my barrier looking into my eyes. He kissed me hard, trying to take my mind off the pain as he broke past my barrier, taking my virginity with him.

I whimpered for a moment in pain, lying still in his arms waiting out the pain. I nodded my head when the pain left. He rocked into me carefully testing if I was alright after a while I moved up to meet his thrusts bringing him deeper into me. I soon felt a tight not form in my belly and I knew I was close.

We picked up our pace until all we were was a sweaty mass of skin. I was so close and I could tell that Edward was to. Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore stars lit up behind my eyes as I climaxed.

"Oh my god!" I said breathing hard as Edward rolled off me whimpering as he pulled out.

"You can say that again." Edward chuckled in my ear.

I was slowly slipping into sleep when Edwards's door opened and there stood the man who you'd think after this morning he'd remember to knock.

What do you think please I take all commentary just something please? Reviews are like hugs the more i get the faster i type :-)

Also thanks to my beta MOMO YAY!


End file.
